


a queen's love

by Kagomesoneman



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomesoneman/pseuds/Kagomesoneman
Summary: dagger wants to show beatrix her appreciation for her years of loyal service on the queens 18th birthday
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Beatrix





	a queen's love

queen garnet had a crush on her gorgeous bodyguards beatrix she harbored these feelings for years but such a couple would scandalize the more old fashioned people of the county and she would need to marry soon to a rival prince to form an alliance. beatrix was busy practicing her sword skills her thoughts of her queen rushed through her mind she had become so stunning of the last 2 years and was as tall as beatrix her eyes burned with a fierce intelligence. beatrix had fantasized about the young queen inviting her into her bed but knew that was imposable a noble a queen with a commoner was unheard of. that night dagger was enjoying her birthday party with the nobility she noticed beatrix was off in another world she was worried dagger walked up to her bodyguard and asked "what's wrong beatix" she asked "you look so lovely your majesty" beartix blurted out "thank you you look amazing tonight" she whispered into the bodyguard's ear after the party dagger was walking back to her room with beatrix in tow. "come inside beatrix we have much to talk about" beatrix held her breath as she enterd the queen's beedroom dagger went into the back to change into the teddy she was saving now was the time to admit her feelings for beatrix before it was too late. beatix was sitting on a chair when her queen entered in with her teddy that only covered her private bits" my queen" beatrix said as she stared at the young lady that stood before her. "please beatix come kiss your queen before she losses her nerve" beatrix quikly stood up and kissed her crush as their hands explored each others bodies. dagger kissed like the inexperienced teen she was. dagger slid her tongue into her partner's mouth tongue rubbing against each other as they fell on dagger's bed. "i love you my queen" dagger put a flinger to her lips "i just garnet when we are alone okay" dagger undressed suductivly for her bodyguard leaving only her underwere on. beatrix did the same as the girls continued the kiss as beatrix undid dagger's bra and sucked on a nipple dagger moaned as beatrix licked her breasts before moving to her painties with a node for dagger she slid them off and begin to eatout the young womens pussy rubbing her clit and slidding a finger inside her virgin snach thrust in and out until dagger could take no more and came into beatrix's mouth. after cleaning up dagger flipped them over and begian lick the breasts that a lot off men craved before taking off her underwere and licking beatrix's pussy before entering her to find she was still a virgin"i was waiting for the right person garnet" the girls kissed passionately as dagger entered beartix's pussy taking her virginly as she fingered her beloved untill she came the girls feel asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
